Worldwide
by SagittariusWarrior
Summary: Rose and Dimitri have their happily ever after until he is called back to Russia. This is just a one shot and I hope that you like it! Lyrics and song are both owned by Big Time Rush!  Yes, I am one of those girls that like them :D  Enjoy!


We were at the airport Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, and I. We were there to send Dimitri off. He was reassigned to St. Basil's Academy for the next little bit and this was the last time any of us would see him for god only knows how long. Neither him nor I were happy about him leaving while I stayed at Court, but he was going to be with his family and that made things a bit better.

We reached security and stopped. This was as far as Lissa, Christian, and I were allowed to go without a ticket. We all huddled against the wall and out of the flow of traffic. Dimitri put his two suitcases down just in time for Lissa to launch herself into his arms for a hug.

"God Dimitri, things aren't going to be the same without you here. The gang isn't going to be complete without you!" she cried.

Dimitri's arms tightened around her small figure before releasing her. "I'll miss all of you guys. You'll have to keep the gang in line for me while I'm gone, Liss," he smiled.

Christian came up and shook Dimitri's hand. Both of them have been together with Eddie and Adrian since they were in diapers. Having the boy band break up was a big thing for them.

"Be careful man. There is some crazy ass stuff over in Russia," Christian joked. Both guys smiled at each other.

"Not as crazy as here in the states," Dimitri laughed.

"Dude," Christian smirked, "you've been here in the states longer than you were in Russia."

"That's true," Dimitri smiled. He got a dreamy look in his eyes when he started to think and remember his home country.

Christian stepped back and grabbed Lissa's hand. Dimitri turned to me. I had started to lean against the wall while Dimitri talked to everyone else. Dimitri opened his arms and I went straight into them like a magnet. I felt his strong, muscular, and secure arms wrap around me and crush me against him.

"I'll miss you," I said into his shirt. I moved a little and my forehead was against his chest. I felt him start to stroke my hair.

"I'll miss you too, Roza," he said. My heart skipped a beat when my Russian nickname fell on his lips and slipped into my ears.

"Come back to me okay?" I asked. I kept my head against his chest, afraid that if I saw his face that I'd break down and beg for him to stay.

"I promise I will." He moved and brought his finger under my chin to left it up to him. "I love you," he said. It wasn't a whisper, but it was loud enough that Christian and Lissa could hear it.

He leaned down and kissed me. It wasn't a huge show like in the movies, but it was no small peck on the lips either. It was full of passion and love while still being contained.

He pulled back and kissed my forehead. When he pulled away again, he crushed me to his chest again. I took in a deep breath and took in his scent. I listened to the steady heartbeat in his heart.

We stayed locked in each other's embrace until Lissa gently reminded Dimitri that his flight was in fifteen minutes. He squeezed my body one last time and kissed me before turning towards security.

Behind me, Christian said something about getting the car. I felt Lissa touch my arm. I crossed my arms around my chest and kept my eyes on the man that I love walk through security. When he got through, he turned around and looked at Liss and me. He smiled at us. I gave him a small smile and a wave goodbye. He then walked around the corner and out of sight.

"Come on, Rose. Christian is waiting and we need to get back," Lissa said softly. I let her lead me back through the airport and out to the SUV.

On the ride home, I cried. It wasn't an out loud sob or whimpering. It was silent tears that never stopped. I didn't care that I was crying in front of Christian, he wouldn't tease me about this. At least if he knew what was good for him he wouldn't.

When we got back to Court, Christian pulled right up to the house that the four of us shared. I went into the house and straight up to my room. I locked my door and leaned against it. I took a calming breath before heading to my bed.

When I reached my bed, a small, white envelope caught my eyes. It was blank except for one word written on the front of it. _Roza_. It was in his writing.

I picked up the envelope and felt that it had more than one piece of paper in it. I ripped it open, careful of the letter inside. When I took the letter out. A small, rectangle paper fell on the bed. I left it there and unfolded the letter.

_Dear Rose,_

_Wait a minute before you tell me anything_

_How was your day?_

'_Cause I been missing_

_You by my side_

_Did I awake_

_You out of your dream?_

_I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep_

_You calm me down_

_There's something about the sound of your voice_

_I never, never, never_

_As far away as it may seem_

_Soon we'll be together_

_We'll pick up right where we left off_

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_There's just one thing that I gotta do_

_Tuck you in every night on the phone_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_Girl I be thinking about you worldwide_

_Yes, I may, meet a million pretty girls that know my name_

_But don't you worry cause you have my heart_

_It ain't easy to keep from moving city to city just get up and go_

_The show must go on so I need you to be strong_

_I never, never, never_

_As far away as it may seem_

_Soon we'll be together_

_We'll pick up right where we left off_

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_There's just one thing that I gotta do_

_Tuck you in every night on the phone_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_Girl I be thinking about you worldwide_

_Oohh, where ever the wind blows me_

_Your still the one and only girl on my mind_

_No there ain't no one better_

_So always remember girl you're mine!_

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_There's just one thing that I gotta do_

_Tuck you in every night on the phone_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_Girl I be thinking about you worldwide_

_Yes, I may, meet a million pretty girls that know my name_

_But don't you worry cause you have my heart_

I stopped reading the words on the page. My heart was squeezing so hard in my chest that I thought it was stop beating. Dimitri wrote this out of his love for me. He even added a joke about meeting a million pretty girls. I had to laugh a little through the tears that were coming down like Niagara Falls. My eyes fell back on the page as I continued to read.

_I love you Rose and I pray that you'll never forget that. I'll try to write to you or even call if I can. Even on the other side of the world I will always remember you, miss you, and most importantly, I'll love you. _

_With all my heart,_

_Dimitri_

I clutched the letter to my chest as more tears fell. God I was a marshmallow! Through my wet eyes, I caught sight of the paper lying face down on my bed. I picked it up and almost started to cry harder when I saw that I was holding a picture of Dimitri in my hands.

I remember taking the picture last year. We were with Eddie, Mia, Christian, and Lissa on a triple date in New York. We had just left a very fancy restaurant and were cutting through the park that was in between there and our hotel. Lissa and Christian had stopped to make out by the fountain and Eddie and Mia were walking hand in hand. Dimitri and I had been chasing each other. I was behind him when he tripped and landed on his butt in the grass. He laid back on the ground and looked up at the night sky. He looked to perfect and peaceful that I took my camera out and snapped a picture. Now looking at it, I figured that he went and had it developed right before he left.

My fingertips lightly touched Dimitri's face in the photo. I smiled at him and only four words came to mind and then on my lips.

"I love you, Comrade."

That night, I dreamt of Dimitri and I. Even though he was a million miles away, I knew that we'd pick up right where we left off and that he was thinking about me worldwide.


End file.
